1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods and systems for processing and responding to emergency medical inquiries. Specifically, this invention relates to the process or method for receiving and processing critical information regarding emergency medical calls. Also, this invention specifically relates to such a system and apparatus for performing the steps of a process for receiving and processing critical emergency medical information as well as providing programmed consistent instructions for the care of patient.
Providing adequate emergency medical care presents several critical challenges to medical care providers. These challenges include: the proximity to the care provider, the time required for help to arrive, the identification of the criticality of the emergency, the appropriate level of care provided, the variances in training of emergency medical dispatcher personnel, and limited nature of emergency care resources. This invention addresses these challenges by providing a consistent and proven system for: First, gathering necessary medical complaint information from emergency medical inquiry callers. Second, prioritizing the complaint to determine the criticality of the emergency. Third, providing emergency verbal instructions to individuals at the scene. Fourth, assisting dispatched responders to be prepared for each emergency situation. And, fifth, advising those on the way to provide care at the scene of specific problems or potential hazards. When used correctly this invention decreases the effective response time, while increasing the professionalism and control of emergency medical dispatchers; increases the accuracy and appropriateness of patient interrogation and well as the quality of gathered information; reduces the number of multiple unit and light-and-siren responses thereby reducing the risk of emergency medical vehicular collisions; improves patient care; reduces burn-out and stress of dispatchers by improving their quality of training and performance; decreases the risk of responder injury or mistake by providing responders with improved knowledge of the situation; and provides a means for continuously improving the quality of emergency medical dispatching and, as a result, emergency patient care.
2. Description of Related Art
It is desirable to provide a systematic and standardized method for responding to emergency medical requests and for providing consistent medically qualified instructions for the care of the patient. Although in the related art some attempt has been made to address the problem of medical care assessment, the related art does not address the specific problems of emergency dispatcher response that includes consistent medical guidance for the patient. Rather related art approaches known to the applicant describe the following. A process of helping patients assess their health, select appropriate health care, and guide such patients to an appropriate level and type of care. An automated medical history taking system and a technique wherein selected branch paths through a question repertory are provided. A method and apparatus for coordinating the actions of two or more medical teams, especially for instructional purposes. An expert system for providing suggested treatments for a patient with physical trauma. A medical payment system that incorporates computer technology in the storage, retrieval and processing of patient data and insurance claims. A knowledge base containing medical/pathological information on various diseases. A hospital computerized system for entering information pertinent to a patient's stay in the hospital. An expert computer system for processing medical claims. An interactive computerized apparatus and method for presenting medical information for diagnosis and study of disease. An automated and interactive positive motivation system to send a series of motivational messages and/or questions to a client to change or reinforce a specific behavioral problem. An artificial intelligent expert system. A rapid response health care communications system for providing rapid and reliable health services to patients located within or outside a health care facility. Several patents issued to the inventor of this application address some of the process of emergency medical dispatcher, but do not describe the specific improvements of this invention, in particular the exit protocol process.
For general background material, the reader is directed to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,799,147, 4,130,881, 4,237,344, 4,290,114, 4,360,345, 4,489,387, 4,731,725, 4,839,822, 4,858,121, 4,922,514, 4,945,476, 5,063,522, 5,065,315, 5,072,383, 5,086,391, 5,228,449, 5,253,164, 5,255,187, 5,339,351, 5,348,008, 5,404,292, 5,438,996, 5,462,051, 5,471,382, 5,502,726, 5,513,993, 5,516,702, 5,521,812, 5,544,649, 5,554,031, 5,590,269, 5,594,638, 5,596,994, 5,660,176, 5,722,418, 5,724,983, 5,759,044, 5,761,493, 5,805,670, 5,809,493, 5,826,077, 5,844,817, 5,857,966, 5,910,987, 5,915,019, 5,926,526, 5,964,700, 5,962,891, 5,989,187, 5,991,751, 6,004,266, 6,010,451, 6,035,187, 6,053,864, 6,074,345, 6,076,065, 6,078,894, 6,106,459, 6,115,646, and 6,117,073. Each of the above references is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety for the material disclosed therein.